Umbra Varo
Her universe destroyed in every sense of the definition, damned to an eternity of floating within endless space, filled with nothing but the very absence of matter itself - dark matter, Umbra Varo is an ancient being from a universe long before our own. The eldest of her family, matriarch of her house, Umbra found a way to connect to our universe from her own, and struggles to adapt to entirely different realms of possibility, and their cultures. Description Umbra appears as a woman with pale skin, long white hair, and pitch-black eyes. She's clad in a black velvet robes that fit her loosely, draping and dragging slightly - almost like pajamas. For her seemingly limitless age, she appears fairly young due to her dead universe's constant flow of dark matter. A solid estimate would be a woman in her mid to late twenties. Background Umbra was born to a race of humanoid beings called the Veraque. Veraque inhabited their own planet within "Umbra's" universe and were usually pale and light haired, due to living mostly underground. The Veraque were a completely empathetic race of people - their biology hardwired to be compassionate toward others. Umbra's family line originated from a mutation in Veraque DNA which allowed some members of their families to become "alphas." Patriarch and Matriarchs of other Veraque. Not only did these natural mutations spell out leaders for the Veraque to follow, but the mutations gifted this family line the ability to not only feel a heightened sense of empathy for others, but they were able to control the feelings of others. Umbra retains this matriarchal gene mutation. The entire universe Umbra lives in was controlled by the Thessian Empire, and empire that spanned planets and realms. When Umbra was of age, she enrolled in a military academy and trained as an officer for the empire's ever expanding army. When the empire's Empress, Jaina (Primarily known now as Frostmourne) started to lose her grip on her humanity, Umbra realized the state of corruption their government was in and her passionate feelings on the subject unknowingly bled into all those in the military under Umbra's jurisdiction. They became impassioned with ideas of revolution, and Umbra was then captured and Court-Martialed for rebellion. Before her execution, synthetic beings called "The Messorem" by the Thessians attacked and assimilated the dying empire into their ranks with ease. By miracle, or curse, Umbra was locked in her prison cell when the entire universe was destroyed and The Messorem moved on, and somehow survived the cataclysmic event. Floating in the absence of anything for nearly an eternity, her body and consciousness fused with the dark matter and Umbra became attached to it metaphysically. She is essentially the void, of her universe. She does not technically exist in our universe, but is able to project a body into our's and interact with most things. Knowing her sister, Lupis, survived and fled to our universe, has filled Umbra with a new sense of hope and adoration for family. She'll do whatever it takes to protect the family she lost. Abilities Umbra is able to channel her dark matter into our universe in short, but effective bursts with massive efficiency - essentially a black laser of death and destruction. This weakens Umbra significantly for a time, so she prefers to utilize her dark matter as semi-conscious tentacles, or tendrils, that sprout from the ground and are basically extra appendages. Along with many dark matter related powers and abilities, being a Matriarch Veraque she is able to tap into the feelings of others, and help influence their emotions. Most definitely more so with good intentions rather than evil. Relationships * Sister: Lupis Varo * Nieces/Nephews: Odaviing Varo, Wraith Varo * Grand Nieces/Nephews: Lucious Varo, Aya Varo, Juno Varo, Onyxia Harvey * Great Grand Nieces/Nephews: Darian Mograine, Adira Varo, Onyx Harvey * Romances: None. Trivia * Umbra is Pansexual, she'd much rather care about a person's personality rather than their looks, gender, form, et cetera. She was alone for too long to care about the physical things, she just wants to be cared for. * Umbra loves chocolate and spaghetti, totally new concepts to her. (Neither existed in her universe) * She is fluent in many languages, and was taught the common-tongue by her Grand Nephew, Lucious Varo, who is known for vulgarity and yet Umbra prefers not to swear. (Reserved for special occasions or misuse of the word.) Category:Character Category:Female